


Just Like Disney?

by Treeni



Series: Soulmate September [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mentioned Fratricide, Mentioned sexual themes, Remus being Remus, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Swearing, characters will be added as they show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treeni/pseuds/Treeni
Summary: Day 16 - When your soulmate listens to music or is singing, you hear it in your own head as well. (I have no self-control today, I'll put it in order as I go.)RocietRoman sings so one day his soulmate will hear and find him. Remus... has other plans. Virgil's not so sure about this whole soulmate thing.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soulmate September [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906129
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90





	1. One Song

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited so far.
> 
> I have a few chapters written of this so far so hopefully I'll be able to just keep posting this one along side the other stories I've been working on? This particular story is kinda why I've been aiming (and failing at) to get some of the other stories shorter.

“One sooong~ I have but one soooong~” Roman sang into the broom as he swept up in the kitchen.

Sure, they all technically had their nights where they took care of after-dinner chores (even if Remus had to be watched), but Roman always felt a little like Cinderella on his nights when his housemates literally just chilled in the living room while he cleaned up. Though, the last time he had his night, Virgil had unceremoniously stormed in and pulled the little kitchen radio by its base to unplug it as he sang along to “In My Own Little Corner” for the umpteenth time. The Brandy version, obviously. While Virgil was successful at turning off the music, he completely ripped the cord out of the box, killing it. They hadn’t let him get a new one yet either, apparently it was banned now.

Also apparently, his best friend had no taste for atmosphere.

Still, the prince’s song from _Snow White_ wasn’t the song he “always” sang along with, not even from the same princess movie, so they technically couldn’t say a damn thing about it as far as Roman was concerned.

Yes, he was prepared to die on this hill.

“Shit Ro, more Disney?” Virgil asked, popping up onto the counter after pulling the orange juice out of the fridge to drink straight from the carton like a heathen.

“Have you met me?” Roman asked with an eyebrow raised, one hand on the broom and the other on his hip.

Virgil looked at him blankly. He blinked once and then shrugged at the shoulders. “Fair.”

Roman wasn’t sure what all his emo friend had to complain about. As if it _wasn’t_ the the little three year old declaring himself prince charming who rescued him when he was being terrorized by a bully on the first day of preschool. Sure, that bully _might_ have turned out to be Remus who zeroed in on the shy kid to be the perfect “damsel in distress” in their game, but hey, it was funny how those things worked out sometimes wasn’t it?

Roman made a new friend that day who he got to share his love of Disney with and Remus found a new person to terrorize. Though, not even that lasted forever, exactly. Sure, Remus made it his life long job to be a terror to anyone and everyone, but the two found some common ground somewhere along the way in their mutual suffering from both night terrors and panic attacks. They also both hit a dubiously gothish phase around the same time Roman started going into theater. When Roman came out as openly gay in school, there was an unexpected role-reversal. They thought he didn’t notice, but Roman was well aware that they essentially formed the “protect Roman squad” behind his back. Part of him was annoyed, he thought he could take care of himself after all, and yet?

He was a little thankful looking back.

Roman probably would not have been able to be so openly himself without the two edgy nerds having his back. While he wasn’t really aware of the details, there was more than one occasion that someone who picked fun at his expense came in the following day with bruises as they went out of their way to avoid him.

Some didn’t come back at all.

He didn’t ask questions.

“Robro thinks he can _serenade_ his soulmate,” Remus said, following Virgil’s lead to sit on the counter and watch Roman work. He stole the orange juice right out of Virgil’s hands and took a long swing himself as the emo glared at him. That was, until Remus turned to Virgil with the carton still pressed against his mouth and wiggled his eyebrows while muttering, “ _All_ homo.”

Roman and Virgil both gagged at the display and Virgil scooted a good foot over. The juice was now officially a cursed object that the pair would be keeping their distance from, until properly disposed of. Maybe burned. Not that either wanted Remus’ backwash anyway.

Who the hell knew where that mouth had been?

“Anyway,” Virgil said with a side glare in Remus’ direction, before turning back to Roman. “What makes you think your soulmate can hear you sing? I thought it had to be music you listened to?”

“Ma’ used to sing to the sky every night, she said it’s how dad and nobi found her,” Remus said with a shrug and laid back across the counter, stretching his feet onto Virgil’s lap, much to the emo’s dismay. “Sounded like bull to me, but Roman’s always believed it.”

“I’m right _here_.”

“Yeah, but like... your mom sang professionally... like... she had full albums out and everything,” Virgil said, trying to shove Remus’ dirty boots off his lap, but gave up after a moment when they refused to be moved. “That doesn’t mean they can hear you like... actually sing though right?”

“They sang back!” Roman declared, crossing his arms proudly.

“Once,” Remus corrected.

“It still counts!”

“Or you dreamed it.”

“You really gonna rain on my parade like that Rem?” Virgil asked, whacking the twin’s knee.

“I can’t hear you over the sound of my own beautiful voice anyway! One sooooong, only for yoooooou~”

Remus cackled from his spot still sprawled over an area Roman _definitely_ hadn’t cleaned yet, which he decided meant less work for him, while Virgil simply shook his head and decided that watching Roman finish up was the prime time entertainment of the night.

It was true though, once upon a time a teeny tiny little Roman had been told bedtime stories about his mother’s special siren call, and he had been singing as loudly has he could ever since.

He wanted them to hear him.

More than success, more than fame, he wanted them to hear him.

To find him.

“FUCK!” Remus yelled as he sat up suddenly, banging his head on the bottom cabinets and promptly falling to the floor that Roman just swept.

Darnit.

Now Roman would have to sweep again.

“Rem... you... you good?” Virgil asked, but Roman wasn’t sure why he even bothered. His twin was like a bounce ball, he seemed to be able to walk off anything.

“I god damn figured it out!” Remus declared, rolling his back so he could jump into a standing position from the floor. “Why the fuck didn’t we do this before? It’s so _obvious_.”

“What?” Virgil asked giving him the suspicious look that translated loosely to: _‘I’m cautiously curious cause Remus ideas are always terrible.’_

“I’m gonna go write my own damn song and just TELL them were to go!”

Then Remus aimed a two fingered salute their way before bolting to the basement, presumably toward some of their instruments.

“Do... do you really think that’ll work?” Virgil asked, pulling his knees up close.

Something was getting to him. Roman would make sure to bug him about it later if he didn’t share soon. He could even sing Virgil the lullaby he used to sing when they were kids and he was having a particularly bad attack.

“Absolutely not, he doesn’t even believe my voice is making it through and I’ve been working at it for years.”

Virgil snorted with a little smile behind his sleeve.

“Is that how this works now? You believe it and it happens? Like Disney huh?”

“ _Just_ like Disney,” Roman agreed with a self-assured grin. “However, if Remus touches my guitar I _will_ slay the beast.”


	2. Something Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has won a competition, Roman has lost the same one, and Virgil's still worried about the soulmate thing. Oh and Remus is a menace to society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited so far. 
> 
> Sorry this took so long. The last couple days were... hmmm... chaotic and emotional? I'm fine just life crud.
> 
> Generally vibing to "I Stardew" by Brentalfloss.

“UNTAPPED GENIUS!” Remus declared, sprawling himself across the arm chair.

“Chill Rem, we heard you the first time,” Virgil said, perching himself on the arm of the couch. “Okay, so they picked your play to perform, so now what?”

Roman watched Remus visibly deflate in front of his eyes . He no longer looked so much sprawled as sunken as he seemed to recede into the crevices between the cushions as a pout overtook his face.

“Now nothing,” Remus groaned, crossing his arms. “I’m not even allowed to help pick the actors. It’s apparently ‘hands-off’ after handing over the script.”

Remus stuck out his tongue and grabbed a stack of papers from the coffee table, pulling them close to his chest. He only seemed to sink further as if the chair would eat him alive.

“OH! But Ro’s allowed to try out. I checked.”

“Ya hear that Princy? I bet you could make the play downright _adorable_ ,” Virgil said with a cheeky grin.

Remus suddenly turned Roman’s way with an affronted look, as if he hadn’t considered that possibility. “You wouldn’t fucking _dare._ ”

“I’m sorry Virgil, I’m just not certain if necromancer pimps and fratricidal ghosts can be saved,” Roman said flatly. Honestly though, who approved this?

“Wait, what?” Virgil asked with a scrunched nose as he squinted at Remus. “You fucking would.”

Remus cackled at his roommate’s joint looks of distaste. Roman had already suffered through all the gory details of his brother’s creative rant about it, specifically so Virgil wouldn’t have to. He wouldn’t be able to do much to shield him though if Virgil was called on as a tech for it.

“Untapped _GENIUS_ Virgil!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Virgil replied with a groan and Roman just shook his head.

Who knew success would go to his brother’s head so quickly?

Roman was... happy for Remus. He really was, it’s just that he also submitted a play too. Really though, neither of the twins thought the script that Remus submitted, at least partially as a joke, would be what was ultimately chosen, especially competing with Roman’s own earnest work. Remus had been making jokes about how absolutely revolted and freaked out the judges would be, up until the day it was announced he had won and his play would be performed. Roman knew his brother. He was well aware that at least some of the jokes were posturing on his part, but Roman hadn’t realized just _how_ excited Remus would be to have his work accepted.

Remus always seemed so internally motivated, as if he could create over a lifetime without anyone else’s approval. It was something Roman truly admired about his brother, but couldn’t emulate himself. He needed the praise to motivate him, the approval. He specifically needed people to remind him as tangible proof that he was good enough because there were plenty of days he didn’t believe it on his own.

It’s why his own submission being rejected really hit hard. Losing to Remus’ maybe-joke hit harder.

And yet? With as downright glowing Remus seemed when the announcement was made, Roman realized that maybe his brother wasn’t as absolutely immune from the opinions of others as he once thought.

“You good Roman?” Virgil asked, pulling his attention away from the playhouse announcement and back to the present. Both Virgil and Remus were eyeing him.

“Of course!” Roman said with his most convincing smile, even putting a wink for extra charm.

However, as soon as Remus turned his attention away toward a stack of messy papers Roman extended a pointer finger and thumb, shaking them twice to sign to Virgil. _‘Later.’_

Virgil seemed to get the message when he gave the barest nod in return.

“Well, since you’re so obviously going to take the lead, I propose a trade. You know before you try to ruin my work with... uck, _wholesomeness,_ ” Remus gagged on the word the way Virgil would gag about Remus putting his gross, week-old socks in Virgil’s face.

It only egged him on though. That was one thing the OG prince charming _refused_ to get involved in, because when he did, it always ended with said socks in his own face instead.

Why did they keep Remus around again?

“Well?” Remus asked, waggling a folder his way.

Roman gave Remus a doubtful look, but Virgil ultimately snatched the thing before Roman could even consider reaching for it. Virgil opened it with a suspicious look on his face, probably ready to burn the thing depending on how NSFW the content was, but slowly the tension on his face seemed to melt into something between confusion and shock.

“Remus... these are...” Virgil started, his eyebrows knitting together as his eyes darted across the page. “How the fuck did you even have the time to do this?”

Roman tried reaching for the folder to snatch it back because he felt himself quickly going insane from the anticipation.

“I have my ways wannabe-Gerard,” Remus said with a proud grin as Virgil smacked him with the folder for the _awful_ pun. “The play I submitted was one I wrote ages ago. _This_ is what I’ve been working on.”

“Gimme,” Roman said, taking the now abused folder and finally getting a peek for himself.

It... wasn’t at all what Roman was expecting.

Sure the questionable stains and messy scrawl were all very on brand for Roman’s brother, but charts? _Remus_?

“Turns out ma might not be as full of shit as I thought,”

It was Roman’s turn to smack Remus with the folder.

“One, curse words do not belong in the same sentence as our parents. Two, your lack of faith is appalling.”

Roman could almost see Remus’ internal will for his eyes to pop out so they could literally keep rolling.

God Roman’s been hanging around his brother too much. He needs some new friends.

“How the fuck did you even get this many people to respond?” Virgil asked, snatching the folder back with a dirty look in Roman’s direction. Roman pushed himself on his toes to stare over Virgil’s shoulder after resigning himself to the fact that he wouldn’t be getting it back any time soon.

“Easy, most of them agreed to answer my questions once I promised not to call them ever again. Longest hold out was an opera singer at one hundred and thirteen calls, but my guess is they were on tour for part of it.”

“And they didn’t just like... block you?”

“I just used a different number then.”

“How are you not in jail by now?”

Remus seemed to actually consider the question for a moment before simply shrugging. It was honestly a mystery of the ages.

“Okay, so what questionably illegal thing did Remus do this time?” Roman asked. It’s not as if he had his hands on the stupid folder long enough to actually interpret what was in front of him. He had only just made it passed the fact that Remus could graph god damn _anything_ when Virgil rudely intercepted it.

“Look!” Virgil said, shoving one of the charts into Roman’s face, as if that was supposed to be easier to read than... you know, letting him read it from the folder.

Like he’d been _trying_ to do.

“Your stupid brother’s been harassing people with phone calls until they answered his survey.”

“What survey?”

“I’m so glad you asked!” Remus exclaimed, shoving another sheet into Roman’s face like it was the newest fad. “I started checking out rumors of people who said they could hear voices, you know the people that keep getting dismissed and shit?”

“Like mom?”

“ _Exactly_ like mom.”

“Okay brainiac, where’s this all going?” Virgil asked, crossing his arms. Overall, Virgil seemed much less impressed than Roman himself felt by the fact that _Remus made a god damn graph_.

“It means that people aren’t necessarily just bullshitting, at least not all of them. There’s a pattern to which kinds of voices get through,” Remus said, sitting up to stare directly at Roman.

Was... was possible? Was he really getting through?

“Which... which ones?” Virgil asked the question that Roman couldn’t bring himself to form the words for.

“Opera, screamo, and musicals were the big three,” Remus said pointing to the higher parts of the chart. “The kind of things where the voice resonated real emotion through the sound, rather than simply relying on the lyrics themselves. Oh, and that includes Disney.”

Hands were suddenly on Roman’s shoulders as he was being pushed toward the couch. It was probably for the best because he felt like he could fall over right then and there. He... he might have been making it through....

“So how does it work?” Virgil asked, after ensuring Roman wouldn’t faint and bang his head on the wood of the coffee table.

“Like hell if I know. Gimme a couple hundred live test subjects and I might be able to extract an answers from their susceptibly squishy brains, until then I only have guesses emo.”

“Okay, then exactly what kind of _guesses_ do you have then?” Virgil asked. He seemed to be getting increasingly frustrated with the subject. Normally he was mildly amused with Remus’ hijinks, but this for whatever reason was getting to him.

Something was up.

It looked like Remus was just about to give another snarky answer, until Roman reached out, grabbing onto his brother’s hand. “Please Ree... I need to know....”

The malicious enjoyment seemed to fade from Remus expression as the twins shared a look. Roman could see the exact millisecond Remus had resigned himself to helping. Remus may think that Roman’s a prissy killjoy and Roman may think of his brother as a trash geminin most days, but they were still brothers and they still had each other’s back where it was important.

“Fiiine,” Remus said with a long dramatic sigh. “My best guess is it seems to have to do with vibin, both from the artist who made the song and the person listening to it. The instrumental music gets through because we have to _feel_ the way an instrument sounds to make good music. Like, you think of an instrument playing in your mind, you think of the sound, the mood of the different notes and all. You think of a singer or song, you think of the _words_ , rather than the depth how the lyrics sound. Plus, a lot of singers get away with just like... flubbing it and fixing it in post. It’s like the sound needs to _live_ to resonate.”

Everything Remus was explaining was passing through him like water. He understood exactly what was being said, but the words themselves were escaping him. Roman wasn’t sure when he started shaking, but he felt Remus squeeze his hand and Virgil start to rub his shoulder.

“You don’t do that though Ro, so yeah .. I think, at least part of the time, you’re getting through.”

_You’re getting through._

_**You’re getting through.** _

Roman stood suddenly. Virgil gave made a confused ‘hey!’ while Remus dropped his hand with a smirk.

“Go get ‘em bro,” Remus said turning to the folder he somehow got back again. “Now I just gotta’ figure out mine so I can get them to stop playing fucking _classical_ music.”

Roman took to the stairs toward his room and zoomed his way up, taking them two at a time. He needed to try to reach them again! He paused at the landing when he heard another set of footsteps behind him.

“Virge?” Roman asked, surprised to see him running at all. The guy was fast when he wanted to be, but his perpetual insomnia kept him from ever actually ya know, _wanting_ to be.

“Isn’t... isn’t this like _a lot_?” Virgil asked. Roman tilted his head, not entirely certain what he was getting at. “Like dude, you just had your play rejected and-”

“Thanks for reminding me,” Roman said, biting down on his lip to lessen the emotional sting.

“That’s! That’s not what I- ugh Roman, you know how _bad_ I am at this. Look, I just want you to think for a second yeah? Just... make sure you’re not avoiding things with this... okay?” Virgil said, tugging at his hoodie strings, a nervous habit, as he alternated between looking Roman in the eyes and at his shoes.

Roman smiled despite himself. This, _this_ was why they were friends. Before Virgil could object that he was too cool for such gestures, Roman pulled him in for a hug around the shoulders. Virgil squawked in indignation, but that only prompted Roman to smile deviously and lift him up because he could. Roman finally let him down when Virgil resigned himself to his fate after sighing and relaxing in the hold.

“Seriously though Hercules, you okay?”

Roman nodded and found it was mostly true. The play was a disappointment, but he _would_ be okay. “While I would have preferred my play winning, I _am_ proud of Remus. Plus, like you said, how often will I get the chance to sabotage his work from the inside?”

They shared a grin, knowing they both would probably be involved, one back stage and one on stage. Remus had no power here.

“How about you though?” Roman asked, raising a brow.

“Me?”

“Virgil, we’ve known each other since we were three. You _really_ think I missed your nervous ticks?” Roman asked, putting his hands on his hips in his _‘what kind of prince charming do you take me for?’_ pose that Virgil and Remus dubbed his ‘mother-henning’ look.

Virgil looked ready to object, to fight the accusation, but he looked to Roman for a moment before his shoulders slumped and he swallowed down whatever bull that Roman wouldn’t have believed anyway.

“Yeah... yeah okay I guess I _should_ follow my own advice,” Virgil admitted, pulling his arms in close. Roman watched him try to hold back a tiny smile as Roman gave a slightly over-dramatic nod in response. “This whole thing’s got me a little freaked out if I’m being honest.”

“Freaked out how?”

“Like... okay, what if Remus’ right? What if my soulmate’s been hearing the lyrics to my music this whole time? It was always bad enough they were stuck listening to my crap. Like... dude they listen to more pop music than _you_ do. What if over the years, I’ve already made them hate me before we even met?”

“Don’t you kinda hate pop music?”

“Yeah, but that’s-”

“So do you hate them?”

“No, but-”

“Then... could this be anxiety talking?”

Virgil didn’t answer, just sorta slumped a little further with a pout, like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t be. Fair guess then.

“Look, Virgil. You listen to music that resonates with how you’re feeling. It helps you work through that. Maybe they listen to music that’s like... how they _want_ to feel? Like, what if that’s how they cope?”

“Mmmm, sounds fake, but continue.”

“Look, no one can be happy all the time, but people deal with that in different ways. Just because you listen to crappy emo music doesn’t mean you’re depressed all the time,” Roman said with a big toothy grin at Virgil’s jaw drop.

“ **You take that back.** _ **”**_

Much better. Virgil couldn’t be anxious if he was too busy being offended.

“Hmmm,” Roman hummed, “Nope!”

With that he bolted, laughing and made a beeline for his room with Virgil chasing after him. Roman managed to yank open the door to his own room, slip in and slam in closed behind him just before Virgil could stop him. With a victory shoulder wiggle he clicked the lock shut just as the banging began.

“You can’t escape forever Roman, _I know where you sleep!_ ” Virgil declared in his best creepy voice.

Ha, like Roman wasn’t immune by now. He had best friend defenses.

He stayed by the door with his back to it to fortify his barricade until the banging stopped and Virgil’s retreating footsteps signaled him giving up, for the moment at least. From there, Roman walked across the room to his bed, letting him fall on top of slightly crooked sheets that he had made in a hurry that morning. He wiggled his feet in his boots and managed to kick them off once he got the heels free.

Then he let himself lay back and think.

What did he feel about everything today? Virgil was right, it was a lot, but it also wasn’t? It’s not as if he had an added workload or anything. Rejection sucked, but it’s happened before. It was all part of the creative process. Yet, it still stung in a particular way that other rejections hadn’t.... Was it Remus winning?

Roman gave a sigh. No, it wasn’t, but also yes? It was just... frustrating to lose to someone who acted as if they didn’t take it seriously, brother or not. But that was it wasn’t it? _It was an act_. Just how thrilled Remus was about it today was proof enough of that. That... did help a little. Like a balm on a sunburn. Roman knew he would get over it. Beyond that he _knew_ he was happy for Remus. Today however? Today he needed to let himself be disappointed.

As far as the _other_ thing, well _theoretically_ Remus only confirmed what he already believed. So it shouldn’t really have an impact... but it did. The confirmation was nice, something to hold onto. He hoped if he kept singing, they’d eventually figure out how to sing back. He only had the barest memories of a child’s voice, but if he could hear them now... then maybe he could figure out who they were eventually?

He hoped so at least.

Roman pulled out his phone and earbuds, scrolling through his music. Remus said it had to have soul behind it and that he had to vibe with it. He could _definitely_ do that. There were a few songs he hovered over, but dismissed. He needed to feel connected to it right? Unfortunately, he wasn’t quite in a serenading mood right now. He needed something else... something... oh!

Mandy Moore’s voice started over the earbuds and he let himself relax into the sound. It was doubtful that all of it would get through, but Moore was an excellent vocalist and he was certain at least a few parts would make it through. The _important parts._

Roman let himself relax into the wistful journey of the song, thinking of his failure and his wants. He wanted to have a successful play performed. He wanted to he acknowledged for his talents. More than that, he wanted to meet his soulmate, to impress them and connect with them. As he sang along, his voice only grew and he decided to trust the soundproofing that Virgil and Remus made him install and absolutely _belt_ the last bit of the song.

“~and I keep wondering and wondering, _when_ will my life begin?!”

When the song ended, he felt honestly content. It was nice to really just let himself get taken away in a song sometimes. He pulled out his headphones, relaxed enough that he could sleep the rest of the day away and start fresh the next morning.

New day, new chance to show what he could do right?

And then... something happened.

Roman could hear a piano and a violin start to play. While they seemed to be instruments his soulmate favored, this was... this was different. From the very start of the song it felt... hopeful. Adventurous. It was so different than the songs that usually came through. Most of them sounded so... defeatist. He thought his soulmate might be a little like Virgil in that way, listening to something darker to express themselves.

Yet this song was nothing like Roman had heard his soulmate play in ages. It was just... almost magical sounding. He couldn’t hear lyrics, but he could almost feel the intent behind it. _This was for him._

Roman closed his eyes, allowing himself to _really_ listen to it and when he did, he found he _knew_ the song already. He thought hard, finding a break and then began to sing along.

“~and even if you’re scared, you’re stronger than you know... If you’re lost out where the lights are blinding, caught in all, the stars are hiding~”

_“~That’s when something wild calls you home.”_

Roman blinked, sitting up suddenly. He _heard_ them. It was only for a second, but he _knows_ he did. He couldn’t stop now!

“If you face the fear that keeps you frozen, chase the sky into the ocean, that’s when something wild calls you home!”

From there, Roman let himself drop off every few lines. Trying to pick up on them again, trying to recapture that smooth voice that slipped away from him. He didn’t hear him again, but he was certain he would. He would just keep trying.

For now though?

Roman was just happy to know without a doubt that _he got through_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song snippets are from "When Will My Life Begin?" by Mandy Moore and "Something Wild" by Lindsey Sterling
> 
> **Warning, this explanation is dark:**  
>  ~~The play is a direct reference to one that was done at my University. The two theater departments were in competition with each other and as part of the English Honors society, we were required to help the classical theater group so I almost never got to go to the contemporary theater's plays. Until ONE semester they only had a week overlap instead of both weeks overlapping and I finally got to see one and boy HOWDY was it a ride. There was a lot more than that, but basically the one I referenced was a girl who seeks out some necromancers so she can talk to her brother. Said necromancers run a sex service where people can literally sleep with the dead. She uses their services technically, but shoos them away because she wants to talk to her twin brother who she murdered at age 5. He appears in the same bathtub that she murdered him in and asks her to play with him. She agrees and he then murders her too so they'll be together forever.~~
> 
> And that was only ONE of like 12 mini plays of the same general dark themes and oddity.
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna start here, but this will be added too all of my stories from now on. Please don't hesitate to message me, _especially_ if you want me to add a trigger tag. If its not there, it's probably something I overlooked rather than something I purposefully left out. I am gonna tell you right here and now that my personality is mainly a conglomeration between Remus and Patton. I'm excitable as heck and am weirdo supreme. I gots the enthusiasm yo. Some of my regulars who chat with me on tumblr can probably confirm this. I know anxiety sucks and makes us all believe that others don't want to hear what we have to say, but I promise you, _I do_. Even _more so_ if it's a mental safety concern. So yeah, unless you're purposefully trying to offend me, I promise you that you won't. My biggest grudges in life are the fact that my father still pronounces Naruto wrong on purpose, my oldest sister complained to my youngest sister about the fact that I never talk to her despite her promising to send me pictures of her new house and _never doing it_ and my mom making fun of the fact that I like Green day ages ago, then weeks later singing along to A Boulevard for Broken Dreams on the radio. I promise you that you bringing up something totally justified will not turn my wrath the way my own family has and heck, I still keep them around. ;) 
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr. Same username. You can come say hi, generally bug me, or even yell at me if that's what you want. I generally keep my ask box open and I can info-dump about any of these stories forever.
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
>    
> Author Responses  
> -This author replies to comments.
> 
> Whisper  
> -If you don’t want a reply, for any reason at all but want to feel safe leaving your thoughts, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I have a tumblr. Same username. You can come say hi, generally bug me, or even yell at me if that's what you want. I generally keep my ask box open and I can info-dump about any of these stories forever.
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
>    
> Author Responses  
> -This author replies to comments.
> 
> Whisper  
> -If you don’t want a reply, for any reason at all but want to feel safe leaving your thoughts, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
